My Never
by ForbiddenLover98
Summary: Alex now knows her feeling for her brother Justin are not normal, but what will happen when she gose to tell him and finds him with another girl? read to find out, JALEX, i do not own WOWP!


Hi guys,

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

Anyway here you go.

Xxx

Love to be different

My Never

"_Justin!" I screamed as I tugged on his hair, Justin flashed his hot smirk at me as he pounded into me faster, I felt like I was going to go over the edge any second, our bodies were entwined with each other as we screamed and moaned our lovers name._

I jolted up out of my dream world covered in sweat, _Oh My God, please let it just be a dream, _I thought as I looked around my room, nothing good.

Getting up I had a **long** cold shower and chucked on my attire for the day, the whole time I was thinking, what if the dream had meant something? I questioned myself, what if it had something to do with my feeling for him.

Of course that was stupid though I only thought of him as a brother right, no, I had to stop lying to myself, I have never thought of him as a brother only ever a friend and sometimes when I was lonely, a lover.

Walking down the steps two-by-two I decided to finally tell him about me feelings; images of my brother and I danced around my head a I walked through the house in a daze, not noticing my brother and his friend on the couch.

"Mmm… Justin." A girl moaned from the couch effectively pulling Alex out of her dream world.

Looking over at the couch Alex started to shake at what she saw, her brother was entangled with a girl and it wasn't her!

A million emotions swirled through Alex's body, betrayal…loss…envy and lastly…hatred.

Of course it wasn't Justin she hated, she could never hate Justin, It was hatred for the girl who could so freely kiss him without having to worry about her parents thinking it was wrong or sick or…

"Justin!" Alex screamed, though this scream was different for her dream this scream wasn't laced with pleasure and love, instead her scream was drenched by hatred, acid and betrayal.

The two kissers pulled apart rappelled looking around the room looking for the source of the scream, Justin was the first to notice her, as always, and she could see how his eyes softened and then glistened with tears.

"Alex…I…we…it's not what it." Justin started stammering as he tried to somehow make his sister understand, Justin inwardly winced at the word sister, sometimes he wishes that word didn't exist.

"Oh, you must be Justin's sister I'm Sally his _girlfriend._" Sally drawled out the last word as if trying to get her to challenge her.

Sally stood up her bra and clearage still showing as she raised her hand towards a stunned and on-the-verge-of-tears Alex.

I don't even think I can touch her hand, Alex thought as she slowly turned away and walked up to her bedroom no longer being able to hold back her tears and ignoring the call of her brother as she slammed and locked her bedroom door.

For several days she stayed in her room not coming out and no one was going in, Justin had dumped his slut of a girlfriend and tried but failed to let Alex know how sorry he was, he delivered her food her clothes made sure she had a shower and slept, but he was barely doing these things himself, at the moment as he cared about was Alex.

On the eighth day Alex couldn't take it anymore, as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom Alex did some she hadn't done for eight days, she called his name.

Justin came at a running pace hoping she was ok, god if she doses anything he would never be able to live with himself. Standing in the doorway of her room Justin could see how sick Alex was getting, her skin was pale and sickly looking, she looked like she was underweight and there were bags under her eyes, but one thing was still the same…he still loved her.

"Alex, are you ok." Justin asked quietly as he took a step into her room closing the door behind him, hiding they're attraction from the outside world.

"Do I look ok Justin?" Alex questioned.

Justin was about to answer when she cut him off again "look what you've done to me! I'm a wreck a mess a worthless disaster and this is all because of you and that slut you call a girlfriend."

Justin stayed quiet as Alex pored her heart out after months of keeping silent, but little did she know was that Justin's heart was breaking with every hateful word that she uttered.

"Do you know what I was going to say that day Justin?" Alex's voice softened "I was going to say that I loved you and not in a sisterly way."

To say Justin was shocked was an understatement he was way beyond that, here he was standing in front of the girl and he loved to find out that she loved him back.

"But you don't care," Alex whispered quietly "and I can't live with that Justin." Alex slowly walked forward and placed a light kiss on his plump alluring lips and pulled back.

"I love you Justin always remember that." Alex whispered as she pulled out a knife from behind her back, the tip shining as she dug the knife into her heart.

Justin fell on his knees and caught the dying girl "I love you Alex and I always will." Justin whispered, his voice filled with sorrow and regret as he lent down and slowly and loving kissed his sisters lips for the last time.

Alex smiled slight as he pulled back, she could die in peace, and as Alex was about to take her last breath she whispered something that would stay with Justin for the rest of his life.

"If I had to choose between you dying or breathing I would use my last breath to say I love you, and I do Justin, I do." And with her last piece said the light left Alex's eyes leaving Justin alone and heartbroken with her body.

Justin stood still for a few moment his heart catching up with the events that had just happened. Justin stood up slowly with his sister in his arms and layed Alex and himself on her bed.

Moving slowly towards her Justin quickly took the knife out of her chest and placed it in his.

It didn't hurt dying, everyone said it did, maybe god was helping him get through the death quickly, either way it didn't matter all that matter was Alex, Justin closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with Alex's letting his life slowly slip away from him.

A light appeared once Justin closed his eyes, and he slowly walked towards it, stepping through the light Justin saw on the other end was Alex, they both ran towards each other and smashed they're lips together as they both hugged they're lover tightly to each other never wanting to let go.

Justin's eyes were full of tears as they're lips merged together making the kiss salty, right now Justin could pull back and yell at her for being so stupid but he shrugged off that idea and instead just held her closer, nothing mattered anymore and nothing ever would just as long as he had his Alex in his arms.

Hey guys 'sniff' 'sniff'

Tell me if you loved it hated it with a review.

Thanx guys.

Xxx

Love To Be Diffrent


End file.
